Perverso
by Annabeth-Cyone
Summary: Deseaba cerrar sus manos alrededor de su delicada garganta, enjuagando sus dedos con la sangre que resbalaba y enamorándose lentamente con la agonía que sus ojos transmitían. [FeridNoa] [Este fic participa en el reto "Amor Prohibido" del foro "Owari no Seraph"]
**Disclaimer: Takaya es el dueño.**

 **Notas: Dioses, ¿esto si quiere se considera amor? Mis más sinceras disculpas. *Ligeros spoilers del capítulo 45 del manga.**

 **o.o.o.o**

Inhaló profundamente. Sus pulmones llenándose del olor a sudor que se transmitía a los lejos. Una sonrisa gatuna cubriendo su fino rostro, sus manos disminuyendo poco a poco—casi con deleite—la velocidad del auto que manejaba.

Decidió que llegaría un par de minutos tarde. Eso haría mucho más memorable el encuentro.

Era una visión bastante agradable. Crowley nunca dejaba de sorprenderle con sus actos. Algo le decía, sin embargo, que estaba siendo bastante tolerante con los humanos, más el pensamiento cayó en el olvidó con un leve encogimiento de hombros de su parte.

Con su brazo aún descansando en el borde de la puerta del auto, presionó su mejilla delicadamente contra el dorso de su mano. Sus ojos le permitían ver todo el espectáculo y unas suaves carcajadas escapaban de sus labios al oír las pulsaciones aceleradas de los humanos.

La niña rubia había volado espléndidamente por los aires, si hubiera estado ahí podría haberse reído de su rostro perplejo ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Eso le recordaba tanto a Mikaela. Un diminuto temblor pasando por su cuerpo al pensar en lo que haría cuando lo viera.

 _Tan divertido_ , pensó. _Tan emocionante_. Al instante en que sus ojos se reunieran y lo mirara con rabia. La esperanza muerta en sus ojos al notar que lo trataría de alejar Yu, aceptando—como esperaba—cualquier escape que pudiera darle. Lo tenía planeado todo en su cabeza, ya casi podía verlo. El instante en que estuviera por matar a sus amigos y Yu tratara de hacerse el héroe sin pensar en su seguridad, Mikaela desesperado corriendo a aceptar lo que sea que Ferid le dijese.

Ferid lo engañaría, claro. Pero Mika no debía saberlo.

Al menos no por el momento.

Se acomodó bien en el asiento. Sus dos manos en el volante y sus dedos tamborileando una canción desconocida y extinta hace ya mucho tiempo. La sonrisa divertida se extendió en su rostro al seguir tocando, canturreando y haciendo el auto más lento. Sólo un poco más, lo suficiente para que algún humano muriera desangrado.

Entonces él aparecería como el salvador de sus problemas. El mesías para sus desgracias.

— _¡Mitsuba!_

Sus ojos se abrieron muy despacio, sus dedos deteniéndose y la canción muriendo en sus labios.

Recorrió con sus ojos el lugar y prestó más atención a los pasos que daban. Esperando hasta que el sonido de su respiración acelerada y el movimiento de su cuerpo grácil llegaron claramente a sus sentidos.

 _¡Ah!_ , pensó, _ese sonido_. Él conocía esa voz.

Su cabello era un poco más obscuro que el de su hermana y a penas era un poco más alta que Krul. Su cuerpo también era mucho más delgado y minúsculo que el de los demás, se preguntaba si no seguía siendo una niña.

Aunque en las guerras siempre estaban los niños. Él lo había visto— _vivido_ —incontables veces ya.

 _Ah—, cuál era su nombre._

Una de sus manos presionó su barbilla tratando de buscar en lo más profundo de su memoria. Había escuchado su nombre antes, estaba seguro de eso.

¿Shiori? ¿Shianna? ¿Shina, quizás?

No—

No, no era ese.

Su nombre, ¿cuál era su nombre? Estaba en la punta de su lengua, más las palabras no salían de su boca. Los humanos sólo gritaban el nombre de la chica rubia y otra zarda de incoherencias sobre no abandonar a los amigos.

Arrugó los labios un poco, siguiendo la pelea detenidamente con su oído, tratando de que sus ojos pudieran distinguir más que borrones cuando los árboles empezaban a interferir.

Crowley rió cuando la niña rubia se cogió a su pie con desesperación, sacrificándose para que sus amigos pudieran acabar con el noble.

Ferid resopló divertido. Los humanos eran tan ingenuos con toda esa impotencia de debilidad que cargaban. Por eso siempre era divertido usarlos para jugar. Pequeños ratones de caja que podía mover de aquí para allá y salir por un instante de la monotonía de la inmortalidad.

El aura de un demonio atacó a Crowley sin hacerle mucho daño. La niña— _mujer_ —estaba tratando de que soltara a su amiga. Una mueca de determinación y el más puro miedo en su diminuto rostro de porcelana.

Ahí lo recordó.

Ella siendo capturada bajo el peso de Crowley y sus ojos llorosos cuando le decía a Yu que huyera.

Y entonces el grito del muchacho—

 _Shinoa_.

Claro, ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo?

Shinoa.

 _Shi—no—a._

Lo deletreó como probando— _saboreando—_ el sonido que hacía su mente al decirlo. Sus labios se afilaron, la sonrisa en su rostro apareciendo de nuevo, sus dientes presionándose un poco en sus fríos labios.

Se preguntó que expresión haría cuando lo viera a él.

La de Mika sería de fastidio. La de Yu probablemente de odio, ¿recordaría que fue quién mató a su familia? No negaba que sería entretenido de ver.

Lo demás podían estar moribundos cuando llegara, pero tampoco estaba interesado en ellos.

¿Shinoa lo vería de la misma forma que a Crowley? ¿O sus ojos se teñirían con ira y rencor?

¿Qué rostro sería el que mostraría?

¿Qué le dedicaría a él?

Una sacudida recorrió su cuerpo al imaginárselo. Sería tan maravilloso de ver, _tan gratificante_. Sus esperanzas desapareciendo en sus achocolatados ojos cuando se diera cuenta de que moriría a sus manos.

Su cuerpo ansiaba presenciarlo de una vez.

Hubo un fuerte chasquido y Shinoa salió disparada a varios metros después de que Crowley la empujara con sencillez. Los ojos de Ferid siguiéndola detenidamente hasta que supo que no murió víctima de la caída. Uno de sus amigos trató de ir por ella, más Shinoa gritó que siguieran atacando.

A pesar de que no era muy profunda, la tierna carne se abrió deliberadamente, dejándole oler el líquido rojizo que resbalaba por una de sus piernas, llegando hasta su pantorrilla y goteando desapercibidamente por el suelo.

Olfateó infantilmente el aire con su nariz, sus dientes doliéndole un poco más al apretarlos contra su mandíbula.

Había probado mejores sangre que esa, y aun así, se le apetecía pasar su lengua por las gotas de vida que caían delicadamente de su piel, absorbiendo todo hasta que no quedara nada.

Sólo un cascaron vacío que pudiera desechar.

Las explosiones siguieron, pudo ver el destello de lo que parecía ser Yu moverse a una velocidad que igualaba a la de un vampiro. Atacando a Crowley con facilidad y con Mika a su lado defendiendo su espalda.

Supuso que lo primero sería noquear a Yu.

Haciendo una maniobra con el auto con la que cualquier humano hubiera muerto, lo detuvo antes de saltar y correr rápidamente a donde estaban. Mika trató de gritar su nombre, pero fue muy lento al notarlo.

Cogió la cabeza de Yu, y como si de una pelota se tratara, lo tiró contra el suelo en un movimiento limpio.

Se escuchó un sonoro _¡crack!_ que pareció hacer eco cuando ninguno de los humanos, ni si quiera Mika, pudo reaccionar.

Ferid sonrió.

—Vamos no se asusten. No lo maté~

— _¡Yu!_ —Mika trató de llegar antes que todos. Los golpes que lanzó directamente a Ferid eran dignos de alabar. Si hubiera sido otro, quizás pudo haber ganado.

Quizás.

Con un ligero manotazo mandó a volar a Mika y Crowley se ocupó fácilmente de los humanos que trataban de ganarles.

Al fin libre, Ferid se dedicó a escuchar la respiración agitada de Shinoa con algo de satisfacción, esquivando sus inútiles ataques por hacerle daño. Sus delgados brazos apretaban con fiereza su arma demoniaca y la mueca en su rostro le ocasionaba un placer que recorría toda su espina dorsal, su pecho moviéndose agitadamente con una anticipación casi lujuriosa.

Las explosiones que comenzaron a caer por todas partes le impedía apreciarla bien y que Mika lo atacara para ayudar a Yu comenzó a fastidiarlo. Hasta que algo enojado, Ferid le propinó una patada tan fuerte que lo tumbó a varios metros y le imposibilitó levantarse.

— ¡Mikaela! —Shinoa trató de ir por él, su cojera haciendo visible al tratar de correr. Se quedó estática, sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada sonriente que le dirigía Ferid. Que la examinaba sin pudor y con especial detalle.

Su cuello se veía delicado, _quebradizo_ , le daban ganas de presionar sus garras en la tierna carne mientras ella ponía esa expresión perpleja en su rostro. Con sus ojos bien abiertos de terror y la sangre cayendo como cascadas de su cuerpo.

La sintió temblar aunque quiso ocultarlo, apretando con más fuerza su arma hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Los sonidos de la batalla volviéndose de segundo plano mientras ambos se observaban.

Ella con miedo oculto y su determinación de no morir.

Él divertido, y hambriento de repente.

Un poco intrigado también.

Si ella fuera una niña sería más divertido para jugar. La sangre de las personas de su mismo sexo también sabía mucho mejor. Más agradable para su paladar y su sed.

Y aun así su mano picaba por tocarla.

Por romperla con sus garras.

Le dio una reverencia que solía hacer con todas las reinas a las que había fingido servir, anonadándola por varios segundos que le sirvieron a él para acerarse más a ella.

Sus amigos gritaban su nombre, demasiado lejos para impedirlo, para ayudar. Tomó el arma negra con una de sus enguantadas manos, tirando de ella y logrando que Shinoa tropezara con sus pies hasta casi chocar contra él.

Sus ojos chocolate se veían atemorizados y él le sonrió torcidamente. Emocionado, _extasiado_.

Crowley lo miró con una ceja alzada cuando pudo liberarse de los humanos que se le aferraban al cuerpo. Sin entender del todo lo que quería hacer.

Más Ferid no le prestó atención, sus ojos seguían fijos en Shinoa, su cuerpo agitándose con placer al escuchar su corazón retumbar alocadamente cuando él dejó una de sus manos en su hombro.

Todo de ella era pequeño. Sus brazos y piernas. Su cintura que parecía de muñeca y sus ojos circulares que sólo le provocaban querer mirarlos, una y otra vez.

Se preguntó si su corazón sería igual. Si cubriría la palma de su mano mientras él lo aplastaba calmadamente. Apreciando su belleza cuando se despedazara.

Aún con su agarre sobre ella, giró a ver a Crowley, quién esperaba pacientemente sus órdenes.

Sus ojos se movieron brevemente a Shinoa de nuevo.

Shinoa.

No volvería a olvidar ese nombre.

Arrastró sus carmesís ojos por todo el campo. Los humanos magullados y sucios, Mika a un lado, intentando ponerse de pie. Shinoa viéndolo con los labios entreabiertos, como pidiéndole que se los rompiera con sus dedos para lamer la sangre que caería de su exquisita boca.

La apegó a su cuerpo con ligereza. Su sonrisa incrementándose con cada latido desenfrenando que salía del pecho de Shinoa.

—Supongo que todos ya estamos más tranquilos~ —bromeó, sujetándola con más fuerza— ¿Deberíamos empezar, entonces?


End file.
